New Term
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Nina is back for the new term. Why did she leave and not keep contact? Is there going to be another mystery in store? Or is there actually going to be a term with no danger and no mystery? I hope you enjoy! Review XD Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: House of Nina Is Back

**New Term**

**Chapter 1: Nina Is Back!**

**Hey everyone! The people in this story are everyone but Willow and KT. Also Mick is back! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV:  
**

I am so excited to be heading back to Anubis! I wasn't allowed back last term because The Chosen One and Osirian were not allowed to be together. I talked to Eddie and he told me that his dad told him we were not in danger. Eddie begged his dad to let me back and now I am. The thing is, no one but Mr. Sweet and Eddie know I am coming.

I hope Fabian wasn't too mad that I broke things off. I don't like long distance relationships. After I graduate this year, I am getting an apartment in England and going to school there. I discussed this with my gran, and she said it's fine. I am happy that she supports it. I grabbed my bags from the trunk. I paid the guy and said thank you. I headed to Anubis. I walked in the house. I heard chatter from the common room. I entered and the whispering stopped. Everyone looked up shocked to see me, but Eddie. Amber left for fashion school, but she came back. Eddie told me.

"NINA!" Amber yelled. She ran over to me so fast and gave me her famous Amber Millington bear hug.

"Amber can't breathe." I stuttered. She let go.

"Sorry." Amber explained. Everyone else took turns to hug me, but Mara and Fabian. They were sitting next to each other holding hands. I just looked down.

"Why didn't you come back last term or contact us?" Patricia questioned. She wasn't too mad, just hurt.

"I wasn't allowed back because I had to take care of my gran. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to be brave. I wasn't sure if I would see any of you again. You guys are my family." I explained. I couldn't tell them the real reason because Mara was there and she didn't know about Sibuna. I also didn't totally lie. Gran wasn't doing well at the time either. I didn't want her friend taking care of her while I was away in a different country.

"Okay. How is your Gran now?" Patricia asked sympathetically.

"She is doing better. Thanks." I stated.

"Anytime." she replied, I sat down next to Amber. I looked over at Mara and Fabian! They were staring into each other's eyes. Amber noticed my sadness.

"So. Fabian aren't you glad Nina is back? You didn't say a word." Amber said. She probably doesn't like the idea of him hanging out with anyone but me.

"Hi." he stated.

"That's it? Fabian really?" Amber snapped.

"Fabian can we please talk? In private?" I asked. He looked at Mara and she nodded. We both got up and walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and I sat down on his chair. It was awkward silence until Fabian started talking. Thank god.

"I though you couldn't come back because The Chosen One and Osirian couldn't be together because there would be danger. Now you tell the house the reason is because your Gran is sick? I need the truth Nina." he said. He was upset. I can't blame him.

"Well my Gran was sick and she told me her friend could take care of her, but I couldn't do that to her friend. The other reason was because Eddie told me that Mr. Sweet explained that there is danger if Eddie and I can't be near each other. I didn't want to say that in front of Mara because I wasn't sure if she knew. I didn't want her in danger if there is another mystery." I explained.

"Okay. I believe you." he stated. He started smiling that cute gorgeous smile. His eyes are so perfect.

"Can I ask you a question now?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Are you and Mara dating?" I asked. I turned seriously.

"Yes." he said. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh. I was kind of hoping you still loved me." I said. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I do still love you." he said.

"Then why are you with Mara?" I questioned.

"I can't just break up with Mara. I like her a lot. We have a lot in common and…" I cut him off there.

"I will just see you around the house then." I replied. I opened the door.

"Nina wait!" Fabian tried calling, but I closed the door and just headed upstairs to my room.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. Don't just favorite the story! I need reviews! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: House of Heartbreaks

**Chapter 2: Heart Breaks**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my stories! It means a lot! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Nina's POV:**

I slept like a baby. I woke up and then I realized what had happened last night. Fabian told me that he wasn't going to break things off with Mara. That means that he doesn't love me anymore. How could he do this to me? I thought we would be together forever.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was Saturday afternoon. I headed downstairs and saw everyone eating breakfast. Fabian moved his seat towards Mara and Eddie was now next to me. I sat down. Amber saw how upset I looked. She gave me a sympathetic looked and I just shrugged. Trudy placed some pancakes on the table with french toast and orange juice. I started eating. It was awkward silence until Amber broke it.

''I am so glad you're back Nina!" Amber exclaimed. I smiled.

"Thanks. Me to" I said. I took a quick glance at Fabian, but Mara saw.

"So Nina. What did you do in America?" Mara questioned. Mara never talked to me. I hope Fabian didn't tell her what happened yesterday. Now I should make Fabian jealous by telling him I hung out with my close friend Brandon.

"I hung out with my close friend Brandon." I exclaimed looking her straight in the eyes. Fabian flinched a little and somewhat looked upset.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" I questioned.

"You said close friend. I was just curious." she explained.

"I have known him since I was a baby. He has been so helpful through everything. He was my neighbor until I moved. We have a ton in common. Like a ton and he is super nice." I said. Everyone looked at Fabian.

"That's nice." Mara announced.

"So are you and him an item?" Jerome pointed out.

"No. We are not! And even if we are it's none of your business!" I yelled frusturated. Everyone jumped from my outburst.

"No need to yell Nina. I though you and Fabian would be back together." He said smirking. Everyone glared at him.

"Yes well so do I, but he moved on." I mumbled. Everyone looked at me. We all finished breakfast. I sat down on the couch reading a book, while Amber was on chore duty with Patricia. Joy sat down next to me.

"Hey Nina." she exclaimed. I folded my page and placed it down on the side table.

"Hey Joy." I said smiling. Maybe we could be friends now. I honestly don't need any drama at this moment.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened between me and you. Could we move on please? Become friends?" Joy asked.

"Yes. I would like that a lot." I replied. She hugged me.

"Want to watch a movie?" Joy questioned.

"Ya sure. What else are we going to do?" I asked/said with a chuckle. She laughed. We decided to watch Twilight movies all day. It got my mind off of Fabian and Mara.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review on what you would want to happen! Thanks again! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: House of Fights

Chapter 3: House of Fights

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! FABINALIVES helped me with this idea! Thank you! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV: **

It was Sunday morning. I showered, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and did my makeup. I was listening to music, when my phone buzzed. It was Brandon. I squealed. I answered the phone.

"Hey Brandon!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Nina. How are you?" he asked.

"Good. What about you?" I questioned.

"Very good. Just bored. How is Fabian doing?" he asked. I sighed.

"Um. He is dating Mara. We aren't together." I whispered into the phone.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" he questioned. He knows me. I can't lie for my life.

"Horrible Brandon. I thought he loved me. What is wrong with me?" I asked crying into the phone.

"Nina. Listen to me. If he is dating someone else, he is an idiot. You're sweet, funny, charming, amazing and very hot." Brandon said. He called me hot? I can't believe it.

**Amber's POV:**

I was about to enter our room, until I heard Nina talking. She then started crying on the phone to someone. I know this is wrong, but I needed to listen.

"Did you just call me hot?" I heard Nina ask. She must be talking to that guy Brandon.

"Wait Brandon. You like me more than a friend? Why would you tell me this now?" she asked. I had to put a stop to this before it went further.

"NINA MARTIN!" I yelled. She jumped and turned to face me.

**Nina's POV:**

"NINA MARTIN!" Amber yelled barging in. I turned and faced her.

"Amber. I'm on the phone!" I yelled in frustration.

"Listen. Don't go dating someone else. You can't give up on FABINA!" she screamed.

"Brandon I'm sorry. Can I call you back?" I said with rage. I wasn't angry with him. I was angry at Amber.

"Sure. Good luck." he replied.

"Thanks. I will call you later. Bye." I said.

"Bye." he replied and I hung up the phone.

"AMBER WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed very upset with her. I heard footsteps and the next thing I know everyone was outside our room.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why would you even think about going out with that Brandon guy?" Amber yelled. Fabian looked mad. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"IT'S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS AMBER MILLINGTON! I KNOW YOU WANT FABIAN AND I TOGETHER, BUT IT'S OVER SO DEAL WITH IT. I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! SO EITHER STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS OR I AM LEAVING!" I screeched.

"YOU'RE HIDING THE FACT THAT YOU STILL LOVE FABIAN! I HEARD YOU ON THE PHONE TALKING TO BRANDON! YOU LOVE FABIAN!" Amber yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. I stomped out of the room and walked outside. I needed fresh air. I went to my spot in the woods where we started Sibuna. I sat down on the log with my heads in my head.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot of drama happening. Will Amber and Nina make up? Will Fabina happen again? Just keep reading to find out! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: House of Finding Nina

**Chapter 4: House of Finding Nina**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Fabian's POV:  
**

We were all sitting down at dinner. It was quiet since that fight between Nina and Amber. I haven't seen Nina since she went on her walk.

"Has anyone seen Nina?" Trudy questioned.

"She never came back from her walk?" Amber asked.

"No. I can't find her anywhere. Did anyone hear from her?" Trudy asked in panic.

"No. I will go look for her." I said getting up.

"I don't want you going out in the dark alone Fabian." Trudy exclaimed.

"I will go with him." Eddie said standing up.

"I guess that's okay. Not to far. Make sure you call if you find her please." Trudy said. We nodded. Grabbed two flashlights and started looking for Nina.

"Where could she be?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea. It's all my fault." I sighed. Eddie stopped.

"Look Fabian it's not your fault. I know your dating Mara, but you're in love with Nina. I think you should let Mara go. She will understand." Eddie explained. He has a point.

"Ya you're right. Let's look for Nina. I'm worried." I said.

**Nina's POV:**

I woke up and it was dark out. I fell asleep crying. I was too upset to move. I am scared now. I'm in the woods all alone. I really need Fabian right now.

"NINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard Eddie and Fabian call out..

"I'M OVER HERE." I yelled back. They saw me and rushed over to me. Eddie hugged me and so did Fabian.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you come back to the house?" Eddie asked.

"I was upset about what happened and I cried myself to sleep. I woke up and was here. I'm so scared and cold." I cried. Fabian took off his jacket and placed it on me.

"I will let you guys talk. I'm going back to the house to tell Trudy you're okay." Eddie said. He ran back to the house..

"Nina you're the one." Fabian said.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked.

"I am breaking things off with Mara. I thought if I dated her, I would forget about you. But I can't forget about you. You're the love of my life. Will you please be my girlfriend again?" he questioned. Say something Nina. Don't just stare into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes and I love you too." I replied. He smiled and we leaned in. It was a deep passionate kiss. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"We should probably get back to the house." Fabian said. I nodded. We stood up and walked hand in hand back to Anubis.

**Yay. Fabina! How will Mara react? Will it go well or bad? All you have to do is review and let me know what you think! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Fabina

Chapter 5: House of Fabian 

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this story. If you haven't read my other story, please feel free to read it and leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

I just told Nina that she was the one. She is the one I want to be with. I have to break things off with Mara. Nina and I were about to walk in holding hands. I stopped.

"We shouldn't walk in holding hands. I want to make things right with Mara. I have to tell her gently." I explained. Nina nodded. We kissed passionately and then walked in. Everyone was sitting on the couches.

"Nina I'm glad your okay!" Amber exclaimed. She walked over and hugged Nina. That sat down together.

"Mara can we please talk in private?" I asked. It's now or never.

"Sure." Mara replied. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was nervous. She got up and we walked into my room closing the door. Mara and I sat down on my bed.

"Listen I still love Nina. I want to break up. We could still be friends." I said kind of quickly. I saw a tear slip down her face. She whipped it away quickly.

"That sounds good." Mara stated.

"Mara I'm sorry." I replied. I looked at her sympathetically.

"It's fine." Mara said. She got up and left the room. I just sighed and laid down on my bed.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update this. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: House of School

Chapter 6: House of School

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Amber's POV:  
**

It was now Monday. Sadly we had school. I woke up to my alarm buzzing. It was 6am. I grabbed my uniform and headed into the shower. As soon as I was done showering, I woke up Nina.

"Nina. Wake up. You have to get ready. It's 6:15." I exclaimed. She groaned and got up. She headed into the shower. I did my hair and makeup. Nina got out and I brushed my teeth. I headed back into the room.

"Amber can you keep a secret?" Nina asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. I can't believe she trusts me.

"Fabian and I are dating. He told me his the one and he is breaking up with Mara. He said he was breaking up with her last night." Nina stated. Yes! I hated Mara and Fabian together. I am so happy!

"Oh my Anubis! Finally! To be honest I hated Mara and Fabian together." I stated. Nina laughed.

"Shall we head to breakfast?" Nina exclaimed.

"We shall." I said. I grabbed Nian's arm and we headed downstairs.

**Nina's POV:**

We headed downstairs and everyone was there. We sat down.

"Hey did you guys here that Mara and Fabian broke up?" Patricia announced breaking the silence. We sat down. It was awkward because they were in the room.

"Really Patricia?" Joy snapped. We finished breakfast. Fabian was casually staring at me and smiling. Everyone noticed. I started walking to school and Fabian caught up to me. He grabbed my hand.

"So I broke things off with Mara." Fabian announced.

"I'm sorry." I stated. My heart was pounding. It was good feeling though.

"It's okay. Are we together?" Fabian asked.

"Yes." I replied. We stopped walking and kissed passionately. We headed into class and went to our lockers. We grabbed our History and English books. We then headed to history. Fabian and I headed into class. We were taking notes when I saw someone glaring at me. It was Mara. I never knew she had this side.

"Fabian don't turn around, but Mara is glaring at me." I whispered. He turned around anyway and Mara smiled.

"No she isn't." Fabian stated. I turned around and she smiled at both of us. We then turned back to the board. I turned back around and she glared at me. I shook my head and began finishing my notes. After class we had English. It went by quick. All we did was reading and answering questions. It was now lunch time.

**I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. I can't wait to continue this. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: House of Enemies

Chapter 7: House of Enemies

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

Nina's POV: 

The bell rang and we headed to lunch. We went into the cafeteria, and sat down with the house.

"So Mara how are you?" I questioned. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Good. Thanks." Mara stated

"Anytime." I replied. It was an awkward silence.

"So. Who is dating who now?" I questioned.

"Joy and Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, and lastly Alfie and I." Amber replied. I nodded.

"That's good." I replied.

"Want to go on a date tonight Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I would like that." I stated.

"Nina may I please talk to you in private?" Mara questioned. Everyone looked at her and then at me worriedly.

"Sure." I responded. We headed into the halls. We both stopped in our tracks and she turned around.

"Stay away from Fabian." she snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? I said stay away from him. Are we clear?" she asked.

"In case you forgot, I am his girlfriend, not you. You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." I snapped back.

"If you don't do as I say, I will make your life a living hell." she snapped. She then walked back into the cafeteria and sat down. I followed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Fabian whispered.

"I can't go on that date tonight. I have a headache." I lied. Mara looked at me and smiled. I saw Amber give me a weird look. We finished our lunch. I had a salad and a glass of milk. We then headed to our lockers. I grabbed my books and headed over to Ambers.

"Amber you will never guess what happened!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned.

"Mara told me to stay away from Fabian or else she will make my life a living hell." I whispered.

"She did what?!"Amber yelled.

"Shh Amber. A little lower. That's why you heard me break off the date. I don't know what to do. You can't tell anyone." I stated.

"I swear, but we are finishing this after school." Amber said. I nodded and the bell rang. We headed into drama. We were rehearsing Romeo and Juliet. Amber was Juliet an Alfie was Romeo. They were doing great! After drama class, we had math. I was never good at math.

"Ugh. I hate this class." I whispered to Fabian.

"You're actually talking to me now. I thought you were avoiding me." Fabian whispered back.

"Listen we need to talk. It's urgent. So we will walk home together and I can tell you on the walk home. Sounds good?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Fabian replied. We finished math and then went to our lockers. We had tons of homework, which sucked. Mara came over to us.

"Hey. Fabian want to walk home with me?" she asked him.

"Actually I can't. I promised Nina. I'm sorry." Fabian said.

"No big deal. See you guys at the house." she exclaimed and headed back. We closed our lockers and headed out of the building.

"What did you need to tell me?" Fabian questioned.

"Okay. When Mara asked me to talk in private, she told me to stay away from you or else she would make my life a living hell." I explained. He stopped walking and so did I.

"That doesn't sound like Mara." he said.

"Fabian I swear on my life, that she said that. I don't know what to do." I cried. He held me into a hug.

"Listen. We are going on our date. No ifs and buts. I will talk to her." Fabian said.

"You can't talk to her. It will just make things worse." I explained.

"I guess. We are not leaving each other. Not now or not ever." Fabian said.

"Agreed. Fabian forever." I exclaimed. Fabian chuckled and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. It lasted for two minutes. We then broke apart and smiled at each other. We headed back into the house with huge grins plastered on our faces. Mara you're not going to get to me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Mara is off character, but she will get back on track soon. You will see. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	8. Chapter 8: House of Date

Chapter 8: House of Date

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Here is another chapter for all of you! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Nina's POV:**

We just arrived home from a long day at school. We all decided before we would do homework, we were going to sit down and relax. I'm leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder.

"Nina a word please." Mara stated. I looked up at Fabian and he shrugged. Mara stood up and we walked into the kitchen.

"What now Mara?" I questioned.

"I told you to stay away from him.," she snapped.

"I told you I wasn't going to." I snapped back. I was heading back to the couch when Mara pulled my hair. Everyone looked up. I turned around.

"You did not just do that!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes were now on us.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I guess you will-" I interrupted her by smacking her face. Fabian stood up and walked over.

"Guys stop it. Fighting is not the answer." Fabian explained.

"I didn't start this. Mara did." I exclaimed. Jerome stood up and walked over to help.

"Mara. This isn't you. I know your upset, but don't take this out on Nina." Jerome said slowly.

"I'm doing this because Mick didn't work out, Jerome cheated on me and now Fabian is back with Nina. Why can't I have the perfect guy?" Mara explained. She sat down and I kind of felt bad even though we were fighting.

"Look Mara you will find the right guy. Trust me. Some guy is going to like you for you, but fighting with anyone or me isn't going to get a guy to like you. Just be you. You're smart, pretty, nice and funny. You will find someone. Trust me. Can we please move on from the fighting and be friends?" I said/asked.

"Thanks Nina. I am sorry. I'm sorry to you to Fabian and everyone. I hope we can be friends again." Mara stated.

"It's okay." Fabian and I replied in unison.

"Good. So go on your date!" Mara exclaimed. I looked at Fabian.

"I think that is a good idea. Shall we go out to dinner?" Fabian asked.

"Sounds good. We will tell Trudy and then get ready. It's 4 now, so let's say 5:30?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Fabian said. Trudy walked into the room.

"Trudy, may Fabian and I go out to eat tonight please? We will be back by 8." I asked/stated.

"I guess if you make sure your homework is done when you get back, then it is okay. Just be back by 8. No later okay." Trudy said.

"Okay. Thanks. I will call the cab Nina. So be here by 5:30" Fabian stated.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Let's get you ready Nina!" Amber shrieked. We ran upstairs. I got to pick out the dress. I chose to wear this pink floral dress from Forever 21, white sandals with a small heal. Amber is doing my hair. She decided to straighten it. After she straightened it, she did my makeup. She placed a light brown eye shadow on my eyelids and black eyeliner. Then she did my mascara and placed a natural colored lipstick on my lips. I placed star earrings in my ear and a heart necklace. It looked perfect. I then grabbed a black Channel purse.

"Look in the mirror." Amber exclaimed. I looked at myself and I looked beautiful.

"Also here is a white cardigan. Wear it." Amber stated. I put it on. 

"Alright it's 5:25. I have to go. Wish me luck." I said.

"No. You don't need it. Have fun!" Amber said giving me a hug. She let go.

"Thanks see you later!" I said.

"Anytime." she replied. I headed downstairs. Fabian was wearing his jeans and a blue shirt. I kissed him.

"You look beautiful." he exclaimed.

"You look handsome." I said. There was a beep outside which indicated that our cab was here. We headed in.

"Where to?" the cab driver questioned.

"The Diner." Fabian exclaimed. That is my favorite place ever! We got there in a little and I paid for the cab. We headed inside and got to our tables.

"My name is Kevin. I will be your waiter. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"Yes. I will have a diet pepsi with lemon please." I exclaimed.

"I will have a pepsi with lemon." Fabian said. We smiled at each other.

"Sure. It will be right out." he said.

"Thanks." we said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"What you said to Mara was very kind. I am proud of you." Fabian said.

"Thanks. I feel terrible about me slapping her though." I said.

"Anytime and it was a one time thing. At least you guys worked it out." he said.

"Yah. I guess your right." I exclaimed. The waiter brought over our sodas.

"Can I take your order?" he questioned. I looked at Fabian and he nodded.

" Can I please have Penne Alla Vodka?" I asked.

"Of course. For you sir?" he said and asked Fabian.

"Can I have Steak? Medium please." Fabian asked.

"Sure. It will be right out." he said. We were having a great time. The food came out ten minutes later. We ate it and then the check came. Fabian paid. We left and were in the cab. We got home and I paid the cab. We headed inside.

"Thanks Fabian. I had a great time." I exclaimed.

"Anytime!" he said. He gave me a passionate kiss goodnight. I did my homework and crashed.

**Long chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
